Middle Earth Mishap
by Kid Blink
Summary: Two human girls in their late teens encounter a mishap while hiking and are transported to Middle-earth. Not as hokey as it sounds, fear not. Been done before, and very much self-insertion, but dislike most others, you'll find.
1. Cliffhanger

CH. 1: HOLD ON!  
  
Authors: Lucy and Lakaren  
  
Summary: A cliffhanger.  
  
Disclaimer: We own the characters in the first chapter - but we do not take credit for any characters thereafter.  
  
Warning: Adult Language, No LOTR Characters in the first chapter. READ IT ANYWAY! It's good. Please give us reviews! Good or bad, we care not. (Please don't burn up the board with flames, though.)  
  
On to the Fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH-MY" Beck threw her knapsack to the ground and flopped down next to it, "GOD!" She heaved and wheezed trying to catch her breath. Her black hair sprayed out behind her head where she lay. The sun shone down on her Cherokee features, and her eyes squinted as she looked about.  
  
"Oh stop it. We can eat now, at least," Rae replied, as she slung off her pack as well. She knelt beside it and un-zipped the front pocket.  
  
"Is that the sound of food?"  
  
"Yes." Rae said as she pulled two items from the bag. "Slim Jim?" She grinned and pushed a lock of her short auburn hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch! I climb my ass up here with you and you brought fuckin' Slim Jims." Beck whimpered then. Rae knew she was a vegetarian. She stretched her arm to reach her own bag. Too. . . far. . . She whimpered again. Granola. . . bar. . . "Hey, get me a granola bar," she finally pleaded.  
  
As Rae tore the top off of her Slim Jim, she complied, and moved to Beck's backpack. "Here, whiner." She tossed the bar to her friend and moved back to sit by her own bag.  
  
"It's so nice up here," Rae commented, looking about. The air was warm, and the birds had been singing all morning as they climbed to the top of the Peak.  
  
"What?" Beck asked, struggling to breathe and unwrap her food at the same time. Her black hair was matted with moist grass and dirt as she lay there. The air was moist and there wasn't a breeze, as there had been on their journey up.  
  
Rae stood and walked to the edge, leaning on the fence that over looked the great river below. "Never mind," she muttered, admiring the view.  
  
"VICTORY IS MINE!" Beck shouted as the un-wrapped granola bar met her mouth.  
  
"Shh. . ." Rae turned quickly, "listen," she didn't move.  
  
"What?" Beck replied, chewing happily, "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. . . that's really odd. . . Where'd the breeze go? I can't even hear a bird singing."  
  
Finally, the lazy teenager on the ground sat up. "That is odd. . . ." She looked about, and crumbled the wrapper from her food and placed it back in her bag. She stood, having regained a steady breathing pattern. Journal clutched in hand, she joined her friend at the edge.  
  
Rae turned once again to look out at the water but gazed upwards instead, nearly in shock. Her deep brown eyes studied the heavens. "Look. . . ." she gestured upwards. The clouds that were rolling in from the west met the woods of the opposite bank and cast an ominous shadow over the trees. As they drifted nearer, they began to swirl. Rae could see that their color was an eerie gray-green.  
  
The two adolescents stared in awe, the sight before them stunningly menacing.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to storm today, was it?" Beck asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"No." Rae stated plainly, and as she spoke, a gust of wind blew up from the cliff below. Her auburn hair was swept back from her face, and soon both girls were staggering backward.  
  
"What the hell?" Beck shouted, as they scrambled for their packs. Sarcastically, "Oh, damn! Time for lunch!" she yelled. She was quieted, however, by a deafening clap of thunder.  
  
The muddied earth beneath their feet began to shift. Past storms had softened the topsoil that covered the rocky cliff. The two hadn't shouldered their packs before a torrent of rain began to pound down. They could hear the river below stirring and churning under the storm's wrath.  
  
The wind began to pick up, blowing mercilessly as the ground shifted once again. To steady her pack, Beck reached behind her, so as not to fall over; when the book she'd gripped in her hand escaped her grasp. The lightweight diary swirled through the air, and smacked into the guard-fence at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Damn it! My journal!" She exclaimed, scrambling after it.  
  
Rae stood by, nervously watching her friend move to the cliff's edge. The ground shifted once again, and she moved her legs to steady herself.  
  
Another foul gust pushed the journal threw the opening between the two slats that had caught it.  
  
"Shit." Beck moved closer to the earth, crouching down to reach under the fence. With one hand she leaned against the post and stretched forward to go after her precious writings. "Come 'ere!" She called back to Rae, "I can't reach it!"  
  
Rae reluctantly moved towards the guardrail, and crouched down next to her friend. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, noting how far the book had blown.  
  
"Hold on." Beck grinned as she threw one leg over the rail. Terrified, Rae grabbed onto the back of Beck's knapsack and held tightly to the straps that were laced about it. "You're an IDIOT!" She yelled, but her voice was muffled by the gusting windstorm.  
  
"I'm a dedicated idiot!" Beck stretched down, bracing her feet on the fence, and letting her support lay in the hands of her best friend/anchor.  
  
As her fingertips grazed the binding of the journal, a final gust blew it over the edge. "NO!" the girl cried out. "God. . . ." she closed her eyes, defeated. Rae's eyes saddened as she saw her friend fail, but her arms didn't falter. "Get back over here, it's gone," she insisted.  
  
Beck's green eyes watched as the book sailed down into the water and she bit her lower lip with anger. Reluctantly, she leaned back and maneuvered to climb back over. She lost her foothold, as the mud slid once more. . .  
  
The fence gave way, and Rae leaned back, holding tightly to Beck's bag. "Holy shit! The fence is going to slide off the cliff! Move your ASS!"  
  
Beck clung to the rail with her arms behind her, instead, and slowly moved her body around the wavering fence.  
  
The rain pelted down, her vision was impaired, for, the rain had covered the lenses of her glasses. She failed to grasp the bar in time. Rae now had a hold of Beck's left arm, but if was no use. The huge pack of equipment on her back caught the wind and began to pull her over the edge. The winds seemed to be working against them. No matter which way they moved, they were in a constant struggle.  
  
Beck's foot slipped. Then the other. The fence finally gave way under the weight of the two, and the sliding sludge underneath. As she slipped further, Rae dug her heels into the mud but to no avail. Shins. . . thighs. . . waist. . . . Beck was now dangling over the cliff's edge.  
  
"Hold on!" Rae turned with one hand to reach for the fallen fence.  
  
"No, I planned on letting go!" Beck screamed.  
  
The Peak finally gave to the storm's pressing power. The fence slid over the cliff as a necklace would slide from a table. Giving up all hope, the two clung to the fence and each other as they began to descend to the water some 200 feet below. . . . 


	2. Many Meetings

Authors: Lucy and Lakaren  
  
Summary: Gandalf has fallen, the Fellowship moves on. Beck and Rae encounter 9 males from Middle-earth.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation)  
  
Please give us reviews! Good or bad, we care not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" As they fell, the girls screamed in unison. . .  
  
A whirlwind of rain swirled about them as they descended, and several bolts of lightning struck the metal beams of the fence. This was a storm like neither girl had seen, let alone heard of. As they clung to the wooden planks, the fence crashed into the water, flipping about and throwing the girls in separate directions.  
  
As she landed, the force of the water hitting her back knocked the breath out of Beck's lungs, and she went nearly blind with pain. Her limbs were in shock and she could not struggle.  
  
Rae experienced much the same sting on her side, and her pack was weighing her down. She struggled in the water, but a vast undertow was beginning to swirl about her. The Irish teen fought with her pack to climb atop it, and though her skin burned with pain from hitting the water, she began to look about for her friend.  
  
Beck's pack had pushed her under the water; she floated unconsciously nearly four feet below the surface of the water, coincidently, the swirling vortex that was encompassing Rae, was pulling the lifeless Native American towards its center as well.  
  
The water began to rage and swirl. Lightning coursed through the sky like veins, the thunder serving as a pulse. Tree after tree fell into the accursed water as they were struck down with menacing bolts of electricity.  
  
Finally giving up the struggle, Rae gave in to the current and began to be sucked downward as well. She began to panic as her lungs filled with water. When her mind finally fell into an unconscious state, the last thing she remembered was spinning so quickly in the current that she dared not waste the strength the fight it.  
  
Lying on the bank of a shallow stream, Beck began to cough and sputter. Water passed through her trachea, and her lungs burned with pain. Her eyes focused, it was a clear day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was chill, and her clothes were still nearly soaked, but she could finally breathe air.  
  
In Common Speech, the voice of a man that she could not see said, "She has life left in her yet, though she needs rest."  
  
"As well for her companion," another, more fair voice added.  
  
Beck blinked, and took in a deep breath as she sat up. She glanced around and her eyes met many curious face. "Oh. . . Hello. . ." she said with much confusion in her voice.  
  
"Do you feel well, are you injured?"  
  
"No. . ." she replied hesitantly, "I'm fine, I think. . . but," she glanced around and was relieved to see Rae nearby, "Where are we?"  
  
"We found you and your companion at the waters edge," the man explained, who had spoken first. He appeared worn out, haggard. "You are on the Nimrodel,"  
  
"Oh. . . What is the Nimrodel? How long have I been here?"  
  
He looked at her with confusion that mirrored hers, then his expression changed to worry. Were these girls daft? Had they been lost? "It is a water way that flows into the Silverlode," he crouched down near her side, "And I cannot say how long you have lingered here, for we have just happened upon you."  
  
Rae's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked about, a hand clasped in hers. Frightened, she pulled away and gasped as she saw the company that stood about before her. The hand that had been clasped with hers belonged to a blonde haired man that kneeled beside her. She had been listening briefly to the conversation going on between her friend and the man that she did not know, when suddenly she realized she was no longer in a dream-like state. Too shaken to ask any questions, she surveyed the band of males that looked down upon her and struggled to sit up. She propped herself on her elbow and looked to Beck with anxiety in her eyes.  
  
The girls exchanged glances. The man that had been speaking with Beck turned to the others and ordered that they give the girls some room to breath and to look about.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he started, "I suppose that you had fallen into the water, or suffered some sort of accident, for, your lungs were filled with water and your breath was still." He looked then at Rae, "The both of you. Was there anyone else with you?"  
  
They merely shook their heads no.  
  
"What shall we call you?" He asked, beginning to stand.  
  
"I'm. . . Rebecca," she then began to glance around frantically in search of her knapsack.  
  
The man that knelt by Rae looked down upon her with piercing blue eyes, awaiting her name.  
  
"Rae, I'm Rae." She said reluctantly, wondering just why all of these men were dressed so funny. Those little boys had hairy bare feet. Little. . . boys. . . hairy. . . feet. . . She stared at the small ones as they began to wander away, letting out a gasp of disbelief. Where were they? This was all too familiar.  
  
"Rebecca, Rae," Aragorn started, "we haven't the time to linger. We've taken the liberty of gathering the things that were washed up ashore nearby. . ." He gestured at the pile of their belongings behind them away from the waters edge. "Where were you traveling to?"  
  
"I'm not. . . quite sure." Beck replied, swallowing a bit nervously.  
  
Aragorn nodded. They seemed harmless enough - and clueless as well. The company should find them safe keeping.  
  
Legolas stood and sighed. "Amin n'rangwa edanea," he said, as he leant down to offer a hand to Rae. (*I do not understand these Humans.)  
  
Aragorn nodded, and spoke as he helped Beck to her feet, "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." (*No one does, do not worry about it.)  
  
Beck shivered as she stood, moving for the first time, and looked at Rae as the men about them spoke in an odd language.  
  
"If you do not remember where you were going, and do not know where you will go now, will you not accompany us? It is not safe for the pair of you to be wandering alone in this manner." Aragorn suggested. His voice was calm, yet sturdy, and it did not falter.  
  
Exchanging yet another confused glance, Beck nodded, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Lothlorien," The attractive blonde chirped in, "We will reach the Goldenwood before nightfall." He paused then and breathed slowly, "I am Legolas of the Woodland realm, Elf of Mirkwood."  
  
The pair nodded as if they were familiar with such places and names and looked then to the rest of the men about them.  
  
"And wha. . . who, are they?" Beck asked, gesturing at the young lads that walked about.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "They are Halflings of the Shire, Samwise, Frodo, Meriadoc and Peregrin," he spoke quietly so as not to offend the Hobbits by not introducing them properly. He turned to the man standing at his side, "This is Boromir, Captain of Gondor."  
  
Boromir bowed slightly to the young ladies and made a gesture, bringing his hand slowly from his forehead to the center of his chest, and he looked to Aragorn to continue.  
  
Aragorn started speaking once again and introduced the shorter, stout man at his other side. He also spoke of Lothlorien, where they were to go, but Beck didn't hear a word of it.  
  
Boromir. . . her eyes searched him. His previous actions had captivated her, the graceful movement of his hand, and the way he had bowed seemed so peculiar.  
  
Rae listened contentedly to the words of the rugged-looking man called Aragorn. She learned as much as she could. . . her eyes only once and again drifting to the 'elf' that had breathed life back into her body.  
  
"We will assist you with your things," Aragorn went on to say, and at that Beck snapped out of her trance. "And you will accompany us, then, if you are agreeable."  
  
"Alright," Beck stated, not having even glanced at Rae. Her eyes followed the figure of the Captain of Gondor, as he was so introduced, and he had stopped at the girls' belongings. He and the Hobbits began to distribute the weight of the new load that they would add to their own. The stout, short man with a grand red beard moved towards the group as well.  
  
Aragorn looked to Rae and when she nodded her agreement he gestured for them to follow him to their things.  
  
Beck did so willingly.  
  
Rae lingered. She examined Legolas. He was rather attractive, with long, flowing blonde hair, and fierce blue eyes. Above all else, now, she noticed that his ears came to a point at the top. This feature was rather elegant, and set him apart from the other men of the company.  
  
He looked upon her as he turned from the water and smiled, then moved towards her. As he approached he gestured for her to move ahead of him, and she flushed red, finding this action very gentlemanly.  
  
Beck's eyes widened, as she recognized a book that had managed to escape the men's eyes. She ran to it, and snatched up the book, "This is my journal!" She smiled fondly, happy to have a little piece of familiarity in such a strange place. "I was worried to high-hell!" She muttered.  
  
She began flipping through the pages, they were nearly sun-dried and the ink hadn't run. What a relief. Her eyes sought after Rae then, to show her that their efforts were not in vain. But, she halted when her eyes found her friend. She smiled widely, as she watched the Elf pull Rae's knapsack from the rocky beach and help to steady her as he placed it on her back.  
  
She snickered to herself and moved to retrieve hers. As she set her eyes upon it, the fair-haired man, Boromir, bent to pick it up. Beck watched, concerned, "I can carry that by myself," she protested. "It isn't too heavy."  
  
He'd removed a great shield from his back, and a small pack of his own. "I will bear this burden, you cannot have carried such a weight by yourself," he insisted, a slight smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Beck's eyes widened, "I can and I did!" She nearly shouted, gaining the attention of the halflings. "I don't need you to do it for me, I'll be fine," she said, more calmly than before.  
  
Relenting, Boromir motioned for her to turn. He slipped the large knapsack over her arms and unto her shoulders. Beck's posture didn't waver as the weight was placed upon her. She turned briefly and nodded to the tall man before she moved to speak with Aragorn.  
  
"Can you tell me the date?" She asked as she stepped up behind the leader of the group.  
  
"It is the twenty-ninth of the month of January, and the year is 3019."  
  
"Jan- 3019?" Beck mumbled in an astonished tone of disbelief. She and Rae had fallen from that cliff on the sixth of June in 2003. . . how long were they lying on that beach?  
  
"What country are we in?" She asked, subconsciously.  
  
"We are in the land of Rhovanion, northwest of the woods of Lothlorien."  
  
At the puzzled look Aragorn had gained from the girl, he went on, imagining that she was from the south, and ignorant of the lands of the north, "The Anduin flows south from here, down into the lands of Rohan and to Gondor."  
  
Her expression didn't change, but she nodded a 'thank you' to Aragorn and returned to Rae side, then.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" Beck shouted in a harsh whisper to her companion. "January. 3019." she bit her lower lip and began to pace. "What the HELL is going on?"  
  
Rae's brow furrowed with worry and she repeated the names of the places that Aragorn mentioned in her mind.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn watched on, noting the girls' odd mannerisms and strange vocabulary that they used.  
  
What peculiar girls these were indeed. . . Perhaps they have suffered injuries to the head. But what of their clothing? He had seen no women dress in clothing such as theirs. And surely they would need a bit of comfort to block the cool winter air, their garments being damp as they were. He asked of the company for any spare cloak, and after two were provided, the Ten began their journey further down the Nimrodel on to Lorien.  
  
As they walked, Beck finally whispered to Rae, "What was that one's name?" as she pointed to the bearded, stout man.  
  
Rae frowned with disapproval, "Gimli."  
  
"Right."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. On the Nimrodel

Authors: Lucy & Lakaren  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, no sue.  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation) We like reviews. (/(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The company finally sat and rested, with time to converse and eat a small meal.  
  
"It shall seem odd to an on-looker to spy such a band as ours," Gimli chuckled, "for, to one that did not know better, it would seem that we have women and children in our company."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes, it would seem so." He took a bite of the dry bread that he had been eating and went on, "I believe though, that these girls are far more capable of defending themselves that one might imagine."  
  
Boromir chuckled then, as the three of them watched the girls and Halflings a ways off. "Rebecca has carried her possessions without hesitataion. She would allow me not to take on the burden in her stead." He had marveled at the tasks that the two girls had accomplished. The weight of the baggage on their backs nearly weighed as much as Merry or Pippin.  
  
"Aye, both girls have done their share," Gimli commented.  
  
"I do not believe that they will be a burden." Aragorn said, as he stared into the distance.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been listening to the conversation of their elders and decided that the two newest additions to the group were worth investigating on their own.  
  
Legolas was nearly bursting with anticipation. They lingered so close to the Golden Wood, he swore he could hear the fair voices singing the ancient tunes of Lorien. He began to hum to himself a tune written of Lorien and of the Nimrodel itself, as he gazed out across it's shallow waters.  
  
Beck and Rae sat and ate hungrily from what had been salvaged of their food. They had long talked with Aragorn as they moved down the stream, and soon it would be the Hobbits' turn to ease their curiousity.  
  
They girls sat perched on a wide boulder, near the waters edge. They began to speak quietly, trying to avoid at all costs being over-heard by any of the company.  
  
"Does. . . all this seem a little. . . familiar to you?" Rae asked, her voice was under a whisper. She tightened the lace on her hiking boot and glanced around then, out of precaution.  
  
"Like. . . the elf and the halfings?" Beck questioned in response.  
  
"Yeah. And the Dwarf." Rae replied, glancing with a disgusted expression on her face to the dining dwarf.  
  
"Don't you find it a little odd that these men. . . are dressed the way they are. And speak the way they do. . . and that they think that they are going to 'Lothlorien'?" Rae went on to say.  
  
"Yeah. . . " Beck glanced over as well, spying Gimli as he ate. She grimaced, "Either they're hardcore-role players. . . or. . . "  
  
The girls' eyes met. No. It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"We're in Middle-earth. . . "  
  
The contact of their eyes sealed their agreement. Somehow they had been transported to the fictional world they had been fascinated with only a few years previous.  
  
Frodo examined the two young ladies, guessing that they could be no older than Pippin. He watched them as they spoke. . . their arrival had temporarily lightened the burden on his mind. He, and the rest of the Fellowship, no doubt, found them utterly peculiar. He and Sam had been eating their dinner, slightly apart from the rest of the group. . . this was a common occurance.  
  
Pippin and Merry hesitantly left the company and moved over to where the girls were sitting. They sat upon the earth, at the foot of the boulder. The Hobbits looked upon the girls with questioning eyes when finally Pippin spoke. "Where had you been traveling from?" he asked, afterwards breathing a relieved sigh. He had been curious to know more of these human girls since they had spotted them from the western banks of the Nimrodel.  
  
Beck sighed and looked to Rae, her arms elevated as she worked to put her hair in a thick braid.  
  
"We're not sure Pippin," Rae began, "because we can't remember much. The last thing I remember is falling into the water," she gestured at the Nimrodel, as she finished her half-lie.  
  
He frowned in reponse, "Do you remember where you were going to?" his tone was hopeful.  
  
"Not a thing," Rae frowned, wishing that they could share more with these interesting beings.  
  
The girls were in awe, but knew that they had to mask any knowledge that they possessed. It was all too real. . . Their bodies ached and their stomachs craved a good meal. The evening air was cold and biting. This was Tolkien's world as he had described it. The girls were in Middle-earth. How this had happened, niether of them knew, but thus far, the urgency of the task at hand was very real. They knew that for their own well-being that to falter this quest would prove disasterous. . .  
  
Rae excused herself, a definate task in mind. Beck bit her tongue and did not protest the ambandonment, feeling that she could hold her own with the Hobbits.  
  
With some precaution, Rae slowly approached the Elf that was sitting off a ways from the others that were gathered.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched her draw near, "Greetings."  
  
"Hullo," she smiled meekly, slowing her pace, "I just wanted to say th. . . " She paused, having momentarily lost her nerve, "Thank yo. . . "  
  
He nodded before she had finished, waving his hand to gesture that he understood. "There is no need to express gratitude. One's life is dear, I merely did what was proper." And with that the subject was finished. "I ask once again, have the pair of you an adequate amount to eat? We shall offer what we can spare, if it is required." He did not smile, but his eyes showed his sincerity.  
  
Rae shook her head no, "I think we have enough, I guess."  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
"What were you singing about?" Rae asked, surprising even herself. She had heard him whispering a tune as she had approached.  
  
"The Nimrodel," he gestured, "It is very rich in lore. Its waters are essential to the fair folk of Lorien." He then smiled, which had become a common occurance when he was in the company of this timid human girl. "From these waters, many great things have come; for, now your beauty can be named among them."  
  
Beck's eyes grazed the water, and she shivered at the thought of how cold it must have been. Her will outstood the Hobbits, and soon they ventured toward Frodo and Sam. Having no answers to their questions, she had become a temporary bore.  
  
The night air carried a chilling breeze and the stone on which she sat grew cold. With a sigh, Beck decided that it would be best to rejoin the rest of her companions. As she moved from the rock, her foot barely touched the earth when a voice called to her.  
  
"Why do you sit alone when there are others who wish to spend time in your company?" The deep voice asked.  
  
Beck looked up and met the eyes of the Gondorian Captain. "Trying to stay out of the way. I'm sure you all have important things to discuss. . . " She replied somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you assume that you are in the way?" Boromir asked, "Have we not shown you kindness?"  
  
"Yes, you have. But, don't you ever want to be alone?" She asked in reply.  
  
Boromir nodded then, and moved to return to Aragorn's side.  
  
"Wait. . . I guess I could use a little company."  
  
Boromir smiled, slightly, and turned to face her, "Very well." He gestured at the boulder for permission to sit, even though he would have one his own will anyway. "I see much worry in your eyes. I wish that you might remember something that could lead us to aid you. . ."  
  
"I do too. . ." Beck said.  
  
"Perhaps with time your memory will serve you better once again."  
  
"Yes," she smirked to herself, "it may take some time. . ." 


	4. Above the Goldenwood

Authors: Lucy and Lakaren  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, no sue. Some sections are directly taken from Tolkien's work: Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter VI (6) Lothlorien.  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation)  
  
Please give us reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the company had finished their 'meal', Aragorn gathered them once more and they turned away from the Nimrodel.  
  
Legolas began to sing as they walked along, of a fair elf maiden,  
  
'An Elven-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
'A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lorien the fair.  
  
'Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree.'  
  
After several more verses, he came to the end of the tale,  
  
'But from the West has come no word, And on the Hither Shore No tidings Elven-folk have heard Of Amroth evermore.'  
  
"This is but a part, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlorien, Lorien the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."  
  
Gimli broke in, then, "But the Dwarves did not make the evil."  
  
"I said not so; yet evil came," answered Legolas sadly.  
  
Rae listened carefully to their conversation as the walked on in the growing dark. To her ears, it was if a play she well knew was being recited. It would be harder to hold their tongues than the girls had thought. . .  
  
Legolas went on to explain of how the Nimrodel was named, the Elven-maid in search of her love, who traveled from the body that they could still yet look upon, into the Silverlode, and passed to the Great River. (Anduin) "It is told that she had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls; for that was the custom of the elves of Lorien, to dwell in the trees, and maybe it is so still."  
  
"And even in these latter dwelling the trees might be thought safer than sitting on the ground." Said Gimli.  
  
"Your words bring good counsel, Gimli," said Aragorn, "We cannot build a house but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the treetops if we can. We have sat here beside the road already longer than was wise."  
  
The company turned aside from the path, and went into the shadow of the deeper woods.  
  
Beck gazed about in awe, for the deeper they traveled into these woods, the more magnificent the trees seemed to become. Not far from the falls of Nimrodel, they found a great cluster of trees, some of which overhung the stream. Their great grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their height could not be guessed.  
  
Beck snickered as they approached this spot, knowing full well what would come to the long-winded Elf due to his actions of the near future.  
  
"I will climb up," said Legolas, "For I am at home among the trees."  
  
Rae glanced to Beck, then, and the girls exchanged smirks. Beck shifted the weight of her pack, as the straps had begun to dig themselves into the skin over her shoulders. Out from her pack nearly two hours previous, she had pulled a blue jean jacket. They had both been thankful for spending the extra money before their camping trip for 'water-proof' backpacks. Almost nothing of their belongings was destroyed.  
  
Alas, the Fellowship had found their clothing and even their bags out of fashion, strange in any land, but had held their tongues.  
  
" These trees are strange to me, save as a name in song. Mellyrn they are called. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth," Legolas said, as he leapt from the ground.  
  
Beck and Rae's hands drew to their mouths in anticipation and Gimli took notice, though his main center of focus was how Legolas faired amongst the branches.  
  
Pippin too marveled at Legolas' actions, and the trees themselves, "Whatever these trees may be, they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!"  
  
Legolas moved to swing his leg up to the branch gracefully when he heard a voice call out, "Daro!" The voice was commanding, and at it's sound; Legolas dropped back to the earth and cowered under the tree's protection.  
  
"Do not move." Legolas commanded quietly.  
  
Laughter could be heard over their heads.  
  
Beck grinned widely, knowing for a fact who had called to Legolas. She'd been anticipating this event since the time her and Rae had agreed where they had ended up.  
  
The elves spoke back and forth with Legolas and soon he had scampered up a silvery rope ladder that had been lowered down.  
  
Pippin looked to Aragorn, "Are they elves?"  
  
"Yes, they are elves, dear hobbit, and they have said that you breathe so loudly they could've shot you in the dark."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged worried glances and Sam cupped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Legolas had explained that Frodo was to follow him, and up he and Sam went, slowly but surely.  
  
The three, after a long climb, reached a platform at the top.  
  
The elves that awaited them introduced themselves as 'Haldir', who seemed to be in the charge of that post, and his two brothers, Orophin and Rumil.  
  
Aside from the others, the girls began to talk, "Dear lord. . . I hope we don't have to. . ." Beck pointed at the fine rope ladder.  
  
Rae nodded, "Nooo. . ." she moaned.  
  
Legolas told Haldir and his brothers of the races that were represented in the Fellowship, and stopped after he mentioned the odd girls that they had saved on the opposite side of the Nimrodel.  
  
"You have spoken of nine, yet. There are ten in your company."  
  
"The tenth is a dwarf."  
  
After some discussion, Haldir permitted Gimli to stay with the Company and travel further into Lorien.  
  
"The halflings will stay the night with us at the watch. The rest of your company is to stay in the next tree; there is a flet there as well."  
  
Frodo and Sam sighed uneasily. Aragorn would not be at their side as he had been since the beginning of their journey. They had lost Gandalf only a few weeks previous. . . and now they would spend the night in the company of the strange elves of Lorien stuck up in a tree with no walls or shelter.  
  
Sam frowned to himself as Legolas went back down the ladder. He thought 'Why do they call these people the fair-folk of the Goldenwood. . . a cold welcome and a cold tree to sleep in. Not so fair in my mind. . .' He grumbled with crossed arms, but a hopeful smile from Frodo lightened his mood.  
  
Up came Merry and Pippin, packs and weapons in tow.  
  
Beck and Rae stood at the base of the large tree as Merry went up the ladder. . . the last of those that would sleep in the company of Lorien elves.  
  
Aragorn led the company to the neighboring tree and allowed Legolas to journey up to the flet first. Legolas turned and handed a bundle to Aragorn. Rumil had given it to him to shelter a bit of the winter chill from the humans.  
  
"Elven furs and cloaks," he noted, after Legolas had climbed a ways. "These will keep you warm through the length of the night, no doubt." He told the girls.  
  
He bound up the ladder, with Gimli following cautiously behind. The dwarf grunted and complained the higher he ascended. . . but Aragorn paid him no mind.  
  
"The two of you shall follow the dwarf," Boromir said, "But I shan't place blame on you, if you decide to wait a few moments for his passing."  
  
"Did I hear right. . . No walls?" Beck asked him, without turning to look upon him. She merely stared upwards at the ladder until she could see no more. It climbed out of her vision. "No walls, but fear not." Boromir said, swallowing nervously himself. "The elves are strange folk in the manner of carpentry, but I do not doubt their knowledge." His tone, however, was nothing close to reassuring.  
  
Gimli gave a call, signaling that he was almost at the top.  
  
Beck looked to Rae, "Welp, have fun." She smiled nervously. "Go!"  
  
Rae grimaced and shot a betrayed glance at her friend before she reluctantly grabbed the first rung of the rope ladder. She began to climb, slowly. . .  
  
Beck grinned. She reached out and grasped the ladder in her fist. Then she began to give it a jolt, when Boromir stopped her hand. He grabbed her wrist and frowned down, looking into her face.  
  
"Her hands are unsteady with fear as it is, we are all leery to place our trust in such a feeble-looking device. . ." he let go of her wrist, then. "Do not cause more trouble in this strange land than is already at hand."  
  
Beck nodded, and released the ladder until her mischievous thoughts had left her. With a deep breath and a gesture towards the ladder from Boromir, Beck began to ascend as well.  
  
Soon after, Boromir followed, and all three continued their climb.  
  
Aragorn awaited Rae's arrival at the flet, and pulled her carefully up onto the platform.  
  
Shortly following, he aided Beck as well. The girls sat, mildly short of breath. Their bodies ached from the climb, and the walk, and the unfortunate swim from that afternoon.  
  
Boromir pulled himself up through the circular hole in the middle of the flet, carrying the girls' packs, along with his own things. He moved to Aragorn and Gimli and they spoke quietly amongst themselves for only a moment when Legolas appeared on the platform. His grace and stealth had allowed him to be heard by no one, and his arrival rather startled the two females.  
  
He had finished his dealings with Haldir, the Marchwarden, and his brothers, and now would rest along with the others of his Company. . .  
  
Wrapped in their spare clothing and to Beck's disagreement, Elven skins, the girls lay a way apart from the men as they tried to rest and begin healing.  
  
Aragorn sat awake for sometime, his watchful eyes and cautious, skilled ears at work. He had learned to ignore the sounds Gimli produced as he slept, for his snoring would drive most sane men to madness. Also, Boromir's restless ramblings of random battle cries and shouts, he had learned to ignore. On occasion he would look to Legolas, who would appear to be fully conscious, as he sat upright with crossed legs and opened eyes. Due to his years with Elrond and his twin sons, Aragorn recognized this practice as an elvish form of slumber. For, he himself had grown accustomed to meditating in this manner, and could be wakened easily if the need called for it. He glanced at the girls, the watched them for some time. Neither was particularly uncommon in appearance. Still, he could not place by voice nor appearance from what land they may have come. Aside from their strange slang, their language seemed to resemble Westron. He noted that Rae's hair was cut very short for a female of any age, and nearly any race. He would keep close watch on and over them. In his mind he believed that they would bring no harm, but these were dark days. Tonight he would not have rest. Something lurked beneath the trees that either the elves did not yet see, or that they chose to ignore. His heart told him that danger lingered where this creature crept. 


	5. Horn of Gondor

Authors: Lucy and Lakaren  
  
Summary: Horn of Gondor  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, no sue. Some sections are directly taken from Tolkien's work: Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter VI (6) Lothlorien and Chapter VII (7) Mirror of Galadriel  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation) From here on out, "Beck" will be called "Rebecca," sorry. (?)  
  
Please give us reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mischief. . .  
  
Aragorn soon had begun to nod off, not feeling very content with the mood in the air. Something lurked yet, but he would have to rely upon the stealth and senses of the Elves. His eyes, mind, and heart grew weary, with the death of Gandalf so near.  
  
Grey. She blinked. Grey. Rebecca opened her eyes wide and rolled them about, not moving her head, but surveying the scene. Rae was close by, sleeping lightly and she was noticeably chilly. The tree that they slept in was covered in pale, grey leaves that trembled constantly under the cold breeze. The trunk of the tree itself, that Rebecca was facing, was dark grey and gave no reflection of light. The sky could barely be seen through the foliage, but in between shaking leaves, stars shimmered above Caras Galadhon. The scene before her was like a hazy dream, yet, cutting through the mystic effect of the Elven wood was the incessant sound of a snoring dwarf.  
  
Luckily, these sounds awoke her mind. She clearly remembered where she was and what was soon to happen. No animal made a noise. The leaves were soundless. She heard the sounds of her companions breathing on the flet high above the earth. Gollum. They slept away while that nasty, little fiend crawled about below them.  
  
Suddenly, as if she had been awakened by a premonition, she crawled as quietly as she could to the edge of the platform. There he was. It was just as she suspected. Haldir was climbing down the tree next to theirs. The Hobbits were alone. Squinting into the darkness, she saw a shape crawling across the flet in the next tree as well. Frodo, no doubt.  
  
Frodo looked down with Sting in hand. He had crawled to the hole in the floor of the flet when Haldir had slipped down from the tree. They, and the other elves present knew that there were Orcs passing. A shadowy figure came in to view as Frodo looked down over the edge. He peered further and soon his eyes met a pair that were like two round mirrors. They seemed to glow like lamps, flickering when the lids blinked.  
  
Rebecca knew that Haldir would soon return. Gollum would escape! She hated that loathsome worm. The thought of him made her gag. She would get rid of him, easily. . .  
  
Rebecca crept back over the edge of the flet and quickly moved to Boromir. He slept soundly. Carefully, she looked over him, moving her hands along the pile of his belongings that lay next to him. There it is! The Horn of Gondor. That stupid Haldir would have to shoot Gollum now. . . She would draw attention to herself and point him out. No harm done. Now. . . what should couldn't remember was WHY he had not shot him in the book. She remembered something about mistaking him for a Hobbit. Yes, that was probably it. Oh well, whatever it was, she had to act fast. Now or never.  
  
She hesitantly raised the rank smelling Horn to her mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHN!" A deep, bass, horn blast came from the flet and traveled through the dense air in the Goldenwood.  
  
Elf, Hobbit, Human and Orc took notice of the sound: All understanding full well that it was a declaration of battle.  
  
Rebecca threw the horn down to Boromir's side and ran for her bedroll.  
  
Up the tree came Haldir, his blood nearly boiling with anger, "Because of that," he spat, looking to the sleep-eyed but highly angered Boromir, "Our position has been given to the passing Orcs." His eyes flashed with rage. "Who has done this?!"  
  
The Fellowship glanced around, and the Hobbits in the next tree were quickly on their feet, and to their dismay, rather alone.  
  
Rebecca winced, 'Oh yeah. . . THAT'S why he didn't shoot Gollum. . . Orcs.' Shit shit shit.  
  
Boromir looked to Haldir, and then around at the others, "I did not make a note on this horn. It was someone else," he looked to the girls, both seemingly fearful for their lives.  
  
"It was one of them, then?" Haldir asked, "It matters not. This deed was done. We must fight now or flee and call for aid."  
  
Orophin climbed to the neighboring tree and steadied his bow, looking out to the band of Orcs that had taken a battle stance at the Nimrodel.  
  
However, the Orc Captain ordered them to move on. They would slay these Elves in due time. The Horn that had been blown was not of Elvish make, anyway. They were moving from Moria to Mordor. Their task was great, and they could not risk the loss of lives to these few elves.  
  
The Orcs remained on their path, and their pace was revived.  
  
Wearily, the Marchwardens let down their bows. What trickery were these Orcs up to? They had heard the signal of despair, why had they not stopped to attack or prepared to defend themselves?  
  
Boromir grasped the Horn of Gondor in his hands and held it to his chest, "This is a revered heirloom. Only the lips of a Lord of Gondor are to touch this sacred horn." "It doesn't SMELL sacred." Rebecca mumbled. ". . . and I didn't break it. . ." she grumbled, then quickly pinched her lips shut. Her eyes widened as the stare of Boromir fell on her.  
  
"Why did you take this from me?" He demanded.  
  
"There's a. . . thing. . . in that tree. . . I thought maybe it should be. . . shot." She pointed to the neighboring tree with a weakened arm.  
  
"I saw this creature as well," Haldir cut in, "It is long vanished, a quick moving villain."  
  
"Gollum," Aragorn said. "Why did you not wake Legolas or I?" he asked Rebecca.  
  
"I thought if I woke everyone at once. . . there might be a better chance of shooting. . . it."  
  
Boromir breathed heavily, still clutching the horn to his chest, "Do not touch this again, for, next time the punishment may be worse than harsh glances."  
  
Gimli stood near Legolas, and bit his tongue. He found the whole situation amusing, and felt pity for the poor girl. She didn't know any better. He looked to Rae. Her eyes were scornful, but filled with fear as well. These two girls would need more protection than the Fellowship had to offer. They had a task. He would speak to Aragorn at once.  
  
Legolas smirked, looking between Haldir and Boromir with merriment in his eyes. The Orcs were passing. No harm would come to them. He and Haldir both knew that no threat was near by. Boromir and that futile Horn. "She did not know better." Legolas spoke up. "Boromir, can you not forgive her this trespass?"  
  
"I can. She is forgiven, but now she does know better. This must not happen again."  
  
"We must travel swiftly this morning," Haldir began, the light of the sun glowing under the clouds in the eastern sky. "The Lady Galadriel wished to look upon this Company before the Noon hour."  
  
He passed under the flet and moved to speak with his brother and the Hobbits.  
  
Rebecca looked to Rae, and gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Rae whispered, as the Fellowship began to gather their things.  
  
"I don't know! I just woke up and did it! Sue me!"  
  
"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me. And now." she gestured down below the flet, "Ha-a-a-a-aldir is pissed at you," she snickered.  
  
"He is not."  
  
"Yes he is. He was beet red."  
  
"He was blushing in my presence."  
  
"Screw that."  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
Rae reached out and struck Rebecca on the arm, and the dark haired girl retaliated, punching Rae in the side.  
  
Legolas moved quickly between the two, "I suggest you pack your things for travel and cease this trivial bickering."  
  
Rae blushed and lowered her arms that had been prepared to fight.  
  
Rebecca grinned widely behind the Elf at Rae and after he had moved to return to his own things she began to snicker.  
  
"Shit head." Rae muttered. 


	6. Lady of Light

Authors: Lucy and Lakaren  
  
Summary: The Company meets with Galadriel and Celeborn - the girls further experience Lothlorien.  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, no sue. All characters with the exceptions of Rae and Rebecca belong to Professor Tolkien, God rest his soul. . . I pray that that wonderful genius of a man is not rolling in his grave after the display that was delivered by Andy Sirkus and the technical team that created the visualization of Tolkien's most interesting character: Gollum. The MTV Movie Awards premiered on June 5, 2003, at which Gollum won the Award for Best Virtual Performance. He swore so much that the bleep-machine couldn't keep up, and he physically and verbally attacked Andy. . . Did Peter Jackson approve that? *sigh*  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation) WE ARE NOT MARY-SUES. OUR CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARY-SUES. They are intelligent young women, with no desire to become romantically involved with any of the characters in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. They are not of average 'Mary-Sue' appearance; they are based heavily on Lakaren and I, brunettes with issues. So, just a warning, please, do not refer to us as 'Mary-Sues', or blood will flow like the mighty Mississippi.  
  
As for language, we chose a rating that would be appropriate for our language. I understand that the words chosen may not be appropriate, and they certainly to not enhance the story (by any means other than comically) but the way our characters speak, is the way we speak, and that is how we chose to write our fiction. If you do not wish to read swear words, I would advise you to find a fanfic that is rated G. Tolkien did not use swear words in his work, and for that I respect him. His work was for children and young adults. That was also 40 years ago, and times have changed. (His material is no less amazing or deserving of our respect, however.) I hope you all can appreciate our story for it's heart, and not for it's minor flaws. I have spotted numerous typos, but I think they add character. (That, and I'm too lazy to fix all of the files and then re-upload them.)  
  
Please give us reviews!  
  
Thank you and have a pleasant time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rebecca gazed upwards at the flets far above her head in the trees. She glanced to Rae, and let out a sigh of anticipation.  
  
Rae shared her feelings of worry and restlessness. It had been a long journey through the forests of Lorien. Haldir had spoken long of the land, and frankly, their ears were as tired as their feet and limbs. His voice was soothing, but the subject of his speech nearly put them to sleep. Finally, they had reached the stunning tree where the band of ten would face the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. It was vast and its grey tones seemed to shimmer in the early evening mists. Rae was endearing a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched Frodo follow Legolas up the ladder to the fair ones. What would the Lady say to her? What would she ask of them? What was to become of them? For Rae, this was similar to awaiting judgment. . . condemnation.  
  
Rebecca, on the other hand, was studying the Fellowship. The Hobbits were gathered around Aragorn. He gave them kind words of advice before he disappeared up the rope ladder. She saw the anxiety in their eyes. Her heart went out to Pippin. After his many mistakes, his eyes were ever watchful, constantly wandering to make sure of any opportunities he might have to slip up: to avoid them.  
  
Sam's fingers were on the ladder before Aragorn was out of sight. Frodo had gone first with Legolas, and Sam had thought for sure he might follow as third. To his dismay, Aragorn stepped up to the woven stairway to follow the Ring bearer. Gimli, anxious to spy upon the maiden of the wood, took his turn next. Sam's ears began to grow red, and his eyes shifted nervously. Rebecca moved over closer to the fidgeting Hobbit - "Sam, go ahead, go right up," she said. She stepped in between the ladder and Pippin, and allowed Sam to begin his climb. Sadly, he was following closely behind Gimli. . . and Rebecca closed her eyes in silent prayer that Sam would make it to the flet of sound mind and body.  
  
Sam had smiled a thankful smile in reply to Rebecca's actions, and scurried his way up behind the dwarf. She moved back over to Rae's side, and looked to the earth. Rae glanced around, attempting to take in her gorgeous surroundings, and to keep her mind off of the ruling pair of Elves.  
  
"What do you think she'll say?" Rebecca finally broke the silence, as she watched Boromir grab for the ladder. The Hobbits had gone, and it would soon be their turn. Their things were piled neatly at the foot of the great tree, so to make their climb and decline more bearable. With the weight off of her shoulders, Rebecca's mind was still burdened so, that she felt as if she still carried the weight of her pack.  
  
Rae looked to her friend and sighed, "I don't know. . . " She crouched down and began to fiddle with a stick, her mind racing with scenarios that could very well come into play in the near future. Would they be held in Lorien? Would that be for the best? Could they possibly destroy the quest? She picked up a small flower that had floated down from the large malorn and held it in her fingers. "I don't know."  
  
"This has to be a dream. . . a nightmare." Rebecca insisted. "I mean," she sighed, "damn. I feel so vulnerable. I feel like they're already reading my mind."  
  
"They probably are." Rae replied, as she tucked the flower she had gathered into her bag at the base of the tree. "I'm going up. No sense in delaying the inevitable."  
  
Rebecca nodded and gave Rae's shoulder a bump with her own, before the smaller girl stepped onto the first rung.  
  
Rebecca looked about at the elves that were wandering here and there. They each seemed as though they had a task, but they were in no hurry to complete it. They were all full of grace and light. Everything was just how she had imagined. Her train of thought began to wander, and she clasped her hand around the rung that was level with her elbow. She began to think. . .  
  
Had Tolkien dreamt this entire spectacular world up in his own private and wonderful thoughts. . . or had he experienced the same fate, and happened upon this place, as real as the clothes on her body, just as she and Rae had? Was this all just a fantasy thought up by a genius man over decades of labor and toil? Or was this a true place, a whole place. . . with living, breathing beings who had thoughts and lives of their own, and worries and cares and joys and love. . .  
  
"Coming?" Rae's voice asked, ringing from above.  
  
Rebecca snapped out of her daydream, and hopped off of the train. "Yes." Her hand was still holding to the ladder, and she gave a reluctant sigh before she began her own journey upwards.  
  
As Rae emerged onto a large, and particularly beautiful platform, she gazed about until her eyes found the pair she knew to be Celeborn and his wife, Galadriel. They were both incredibly beautiful, just as they were described: far more mysterious and wonderful than any movie could portray. The pair was clad in shimmering white, and their hair contrasted gracefully: Celeborn with his silvery white, and Galadriel, who possessed radiant, shimmering locks of white gold. Rae's breath was nearly taken away. They were truly a sight to behold. Legolas, to her dismay, did not compare in appearance to the Lord of Lorien, but the Mirkwood elf still held reign over her secret affections. She stood, meekly, and then her eyes met the Lady's.  
  
She seemed to be reading Rae's emotions, and learning from her, taking information, and at the same time, Rae felt she was being taught a lesson like none other she could value. Galadriel's eyes seemed to tell the story of a thousand lifetimes, a thousand lives; they shone with infinite wisdom and heart.  
  
~~You have not journeyed far, young woman, yet you are distant from your home, and your life. . . You fear what I may tell you, I can read it in your heart. You have been conjoined with this company for reasons I cannot say, but do not fear. Have heart. You will serve great purpose when your time comes. I imagine you seek rest, and your mind does need to come to peace. You know far more than I shall like to declare, Rae, as does your companion. Do not doubt your minds, and do not doubt the counsel of your company. Great things shall come to pass, and dark things as well. . . but now is a time for rest. Sit with your company, and you shall find that rest soon enough.~~  
  
Rae watched the face of the Elven Queen, and her lips did not move, but Rae heard the unmistakably fair voice of the 'enchantress' in her thoughts. She felt at peace, at least for the time being. Frodo sat at the side of the Lord, and the rest of the company faced the pair. She waited anxiously for Rebecca, who was sauntering her way up to the flet.  
  
What words would the Lady have for her companion? 


	7. Lady of Light, part two

Authors: Rebecca und Jordan  
  
Summary: Last chapter, Galadriel spoke to Rae. What words would the Lady have for her companion? - Rebecca's meeting with the fair folk and the Company's first night in Lorien. ((I know, I know, it's long past time for an update. Sue me.))  
  
Disclaimer: No mine, no sue. All characters with the exceptions of Rae and Rebecca belong to Professor Tolkien, God rest his soul. Some sections are directly taken from Tolkien's work: Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter VII (7) Mirror of Galadriel  
  
Warning: Adult Language. (* = Elvish Translation)  
  
What words would the Lady have for her companion?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rebecca moved cautiously up onto the flet floor. . .  
  
Her eyes roamed hurriedly to set her sights on the familiar face of the Captain of Gondor. Despite his negative feelings toward her, Rebecca still found him fascinating. Perhaps he didn't harbor negative feelings, but he had certainly grown weary. She didn't mind.  
  
She stood near the ladder, in an almost trance-like state, until her thoughts were interrupted-  
  
~~I understand your mind is unfocused as of late.~~  
  
Rebecca tore her eyes quickly from Boromir, and looked to the Elvish pair, Frodo at their right. It had been the voice. or mind, of Galadriel disrupting her thoughts. But the Elf was not looking at her. She was speaking to the Fellowship. The girl took her place next to Rae, who was in turn standing next to Gimli.  
  
The Elven Queen felt a strong anxiousness radiating from the dark-haired girl. Rebecca's eyes rarely left Boromir. She seemed fearful. Even as she fell in line with her companions, she was leaning to catch a glimpse of the Gondorian.  
  
~~Do not fear for him. . . His destiny will be decided of his own actions. It would be wise to let fate run its course. I sense that you, much like your companion, know far more than you might wish to let on. How you choose to use this knowledge, if at all, will effect more than you might know. Act wisely. . . I shall wish to speak with the pair of you. . . ~~ She warned.  
  
Rebecca swallowed, and glanced nervously from side to side. She had seen examples of this experience, but meeting Galadriel for herself was something of a trial.  
  
Of course, the Elven rulers took notice of the absence of the Wizard. The Fellowship, mainly Aragorn and Gimli, spoke in return to the questions asked by Lord Celeborn. Finding it very hard to listen and pay even slight attention, Rae and Rebecca endured. . . Finally, Celeborn spoke the magical words they had been wishing to hear: "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. . . Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."  
  
Rae shifted her weight, finding it hard to remain standing. She stepped back and let the Fellowship move as they wished. She looked to Rebecca, and gave a sigh.  
  
Rebecca's eyebrows rose in exhausted agreement, and they followed after the Hobbits back down to a lower flet, then lower still. What a day it had been. . . They knew what the evening held, but despite the Company's grief, the girls looked forward to a warm bed and a fairly decent meal.  
  
When their feet touched soil once again, a fair-haired she-Elf who had introduced herself as Fëawen, led the company away. Their things had been gathered at the roots of the vast tree where they had encountered Celeborn and Galadriel. Once they had gathered their belongings, they were led to a fountain. Several small trees and the roots of great mallorn had been decorated with a pale grey fabric, forming a large and private tent. A group of Elves had placed 'soft couches' about the tent, enough for the ten of them.  
  
Rae stood a moment, after slipping her pack from her shoulders, and stared in awe at the fountain of the Galadhrim. The fountain itself was made of a shimmering stone, and the water looked cool and clean. She hadn't gotten a chance to bathe since she'd left for her camping trip with Rebecca five days earlier. The fountain made her realize how much she missed access to a tub and hot water. . . And soap. She dragged her pack under the tent and pulled it up beside where Rebecca was settling in.  
  
"I wanna shower. . ." Rae murmured, flopping down onto the feathered bed on the floor.  
  
"I want food. . . and," Rebecca smirked a little, "some Elvish booze," she added.  
  
"Ugh, I don't like wine. . ." Rae replied, staring up at the thin grey roof above her head.  
  
"Then perhaps the white mead of Lorien would suit your fancy," Legolas interrupted, "Or perhaps an herbal tea?"  
  
"I. . . er. . ." Jordan's eyes fluttered open when she heard the voice of the Elf. "Tea's nice," she managed.  
  
Legolas smiled wryly and as he placed his quiver carefully onto his outer- tunic that was laying on his bedroll. He arranged his things obsessively, and his eyes caught the taller girl as she moved for the exit. He thought a moment of questioning her movements, but decided to let her be.  
  
"I'm gonna have a better look at this fountain," Rebecca offered, much to the dismay of the other female present.  
  
Rae's eyes looked up from where she lay on the floor and she kept her eyes on the exit of the tent until Rebecca was out of sight. She dared to glance over where Legolas knelt.  
  
The Elf gazed back with his light eyes, knowing full well what caused Rae's timidity. 


End file.
